Recently, an endoscope operation and an endoscope diagnosis are performed using an endoscope operation system provided with a plurality of medical devices. An endoscope operation system includes a plurality of medical devices such as an endoscope device, a light source device, an electrical surgical device, a touch panel, a monitor, etc. and a system controller for centrally controlling the medical devices. The system controller can display a setting screen for control item of a medical device to be controlled and an operation mode on a touch panel or a display device of a monitor. The setting screen displayed on the display device is loaded with a graphical user interface (hereinafter referred to simply as a GUI) operated with a pointer etc, and is designed for easy operation for a user.
The Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2003-190181 discloses a controller capable of receiving icon data (image data) and data for an operation screen from a medical device and displaying a GUI operation screen.
In the Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2003-190181, image data is stored in the memory of a medical device, and transmitted to the controller when the electric supply is turned on. Since an operation screen is generated from image data, flexible design can be prepared, and a comprehensible operation screen can be generated to shorten the operating time.